Shape of my heart
by Kissur the Merlin
Summary: Is there any women loved by Chosen One? I wonder, but it is... Lara?!


Очертанья сердца моего  
  
Трое сбоку, ваших нет. И запомни, салага: никогда не пытайся с тройкой на руках делать вид, что у тебя каре. Блеф – это искусство, не умеешь – сразу отпасуй, и дело с концом. Ого, малыши, да нас уже пора поздравлять с добрым утром! Мне-то все равно, я могу спокойно продрыхнуть хоть до вечера, моя работа начинается, когда ваша заканчивается. А вам жены дома вставят трижды: за то, что засиделись у меня после полуночи, за то, что напились и за то, что продулись до штанов.  
  
Эх, если бы я не простил самый большой в своей жизни карточный долг, я бы жил королем. Нарг мне проиграл, чтобы не соврать, шестьсот шестьдесят тысяч баксов. Еще бы шесть – и веселенькая вышла бы цифра, эге? Нет, ни у кого из нас сроду не водилось таких денег. Порой мы ели крыс и ящериц, лакомством был гекконий хвост на угольях, но мы резались в карты на сотни и проигрывали друг другу тысячи.  
  
Ладно, так и быть, признаюсь: я жульничал. Мы играли моей старой колодой, которую я знал и в лицо и в рубашку. Так что хотя парень отлично блефовал, ему это не помогало: я же знал, что у него на руках, что он сбросил и что прикупил, в шести случаях из десяти. Если честно, он мне проиграл что-то вроде миллиона, но в НКР он купил две новых колоды и до Анклава четыреста тысяч успел отыграть.  
  
He deals the cards as a meditation  
  
And those he plays never suspect  
  
He doesn't play for the money he wins  
  
He doesn't play for respect  
  
He deals the cards to find the answer  
  
The sacred geometry of chance  
  
The hidden law of a probable outcome  
  
The numbers lead a dance  
  
Да, она про все сразу – про карты, про судьбу, про любовь… Сейчас в каждой зачуханной деревухе есть, понимаешь ли, девица, которую Избранник любил. Щас. Если бы он и вправду тягал всех баб, которые об этом рассказывают, ему некогда было бы заниматься остальным. Что, глазенки загорелись? Хотите узнать, сколько их вправду было? Ладно, я вам скажу, потому что в этом никакого секрета нет. Ни одной. Старая ведьма, которая отправила его туда- не-знаю-куда, наложила на него три обета, среди которых был обет непорочности. Может, у нее были садистские наклонности, а может, боялась, что он вместе с КРЭСом притащит в деревню на конце то, о чем она его не просила. Шутка. На самом деле все это было связано. Мы как-то раз пересеклись с придурками из Братства Стали, которые называют себя Рыцарями Короля Артура. Они тоже принимают такие обеты. И если даже не верить в то, во что верил Нарг, в этом есть смысл. Человека в таком поиске ничто не должно отвлекать. Правда, если подумать, то тогда совсем глупо выглядит второй обет. Подождите, тут все связано. Давайте я расскажу с самого начала, все равно ложиться спать поздно – часом больше, часом меньше…  
  
О первом его обете я узнал весьма впечатляющим образом, когда мы пришли в Геккон. Да, Нарг вернулся туда за какой-то штуковиной, которую ему обещал тамошний механик Скиттер в обмен на «Суперкоплект Инструментов». Теперь Скиттер был мертв, и «СКИ» был ему вроде как ни к чему. А еще Нарг хотел поискать тайничок мутанта по имени Перси, медика и аптекаря. Я сначала отговаривал его от этой затеи, но когда услышал, что в Дэне есть автомобиль, который, может, удастся завести, если вставить в него скиттеровскую деталь – то без вопросов согласился идти с Наргом в Геккон. Автомобиль, это же… это, братцы, чудо…  
  
В карты я его учил играть по дороге. Чем еще развлекаться, пока не закипел котелок. Нет, ну, можно еще высокоученой беседой. Мы и беседовали тоже. Тогда-то я впервые услышал про Анклав.  
  
Мы говорили, как сейчас помню, о Мецгере. Я тогда ненавидел его больше всего на свете. И я спросил – кого ненавидит Нарг? Я ожидал услышать - Линетт, Рэндалла. Может, еще кого-то. Того же Мецгера. Но услышал совсем другое.  
  
- Больше всего на свете я ненавижу Анклав. У него тело стального человека, голова скорпиона, а в руках – молния.  
  
- Это какой-то ваш бог? – спросил я.  
  
- Нет, это больше похоже на дьявола. Но это дьявол во плоти, в железе и в огне. И это дьявол вашего мира. Пока я жил в Арройо – не знал о нем.  
  
- А ты не переел своей лечебной пудры? – озабоченно спросил я.  
  
- Я покажу тебе, - пообещал он. – Мы ведь все равно идем в Геккон.  
  
И он показал, да так, что у меня мурашки пошли по коже.  
  
В Гекконе, в реакторе, сидела десятка наших вояк – там оставили вроде гарнизона, присматривать за пятью выжившими гулями, которых использовали в реакторе как рабов. Нарга эта братия побаивалась. Я рассказал, что Линетт помиловала его и отпустила на все четыре стороны, и если они не будут нам мешать, то мы скоро уйдем. Они подумали и решили не мешать. Правда, Кеттерик дернулся, когда Нарг вошел в операторскую реактора, но малый не обратил на его дергания никакого внимания.  
  
- Эти железные умы, компьютеры, - сказал он мне. – Разговаривают между собой. Когда я не знал, как наладить робота, я случайно подобрал не тот код – и попал в разговор машин. Я не знаю, где находится та, другая машина – но знаю, кто за ней сидит.  
  
И он подобрал код и вошел в сеть НавКом.  
  
Кеттерик следил за нами, разинув рот. И вдруг у меня самого отвисла челюсть, а по спине пробежал ледяной пот.  
  
То, что появилось на экране, несомненно, было человеком. Скорпионье лицо, описанное Наргом – это был шлем. Потом я узнал, для чего он именно так выглядит, а тогда – говорю вам, меня потом прошибло, когда это зыркнуло на меня своими глазищами – этакие треугольные черные зеркала – а потом еще и заговорило:  
  
- Пост Анклава тридцать восемь, контакт с неизвестной единицей. Назовите свое имя, часть и номер.  
  
- Я Нарг из Арройо, Избранник, - сказал Нарг. – Ты не запомнил меня, убийца? Или ты другой? Если да, то иди и скажи тому, кого я видел возле Кламата: Избранник ищет его и найдет.  
  
- Мы сами вас найдем. Я засек ваше расположение и высылаю вертицу. Конец связи.  
  
Кеттерик заметался, не зная, что ему делать – бежать или сразу стреляться, но Нарг сказал, чтобы он успокоился.  
  
- Когда я вызвал их в первый раз, они тоже сказали, что пришлют вертицу, но ничего не прислали. То, что он засек нас – это неправда. Это… – Нарг чуть помедлил, вспоминая свежевыученное слово. – Блеф.  
  
Кеттерик немножко успокоился, а когда на третий день так никто и не прилетел – успокоился окончательно.  
  
А вот я окончательно упокоиться уже не мог. Увиденное засело в голове. Я потребовал у Нарга рассказать то, что он знает о скорпионоголовых, и тот охотно рассказал.  
  
Он впервые услышал о них в Кламате, от местного идиота Торра. Размахивая руками и пуская пузыри от возбуждения, Торр рассказывал за ломтик жвачного табака о скорпионоголовых людях, упавших на землю с железной птицей. Все смеялись над Торром, потому что он был дебил. Только Нарг не смеялся – и Торр повел его в то место, где лежала «мертвая железная птица». Там был еще и «железный человек» - робот – и Наргу пришлось разбить его. Птицу он осмотрел тщательно – эта мальчишеская любознательность, она в нем была. Поразился делу рук человеческих – ибо птица была, несомненно, делом этих рук – и рассмотрел на трупах летунов доспехи и шлемы. Доспехи придавали летунам вид великанов, а шлемы – чудовищ, и все это показалось ему очень тяжелым и бесполезным.  
  
А когда Нарг отошел от Кламата миль на тридцать, он увидел это дело в действии. Я потом тоже видел, и могу точно передать его впечатления. Представь – идешь себе ты, идешь, и вдруг натыкаешься на фургон фермера- переселенца, изодранный в клочья и пропитанный кровью, и второй такой же, и убитых лошадей, разорванных так, словно десяток десклав кромсал их битый час… А из-за скалы тебе слышны человеческие голоса… И вот ты бежишь туда - и видишь: огромные стальные туши, и в руках – оружие, изрыгающее молнии. А напротив – люди, трое. Мужчина, женщина и ребенок. Нарг пикнуть не успел, как пули из рук этих, стальных, ударили в женщину и ребенка – и те даже не повалились на землю… Повалились только их ноги, а остальное было разметано кровавыми брызгами по сухой траве. А мужчине досталась молния, и он в одно мгновение сгорел от пояса и выше.  
  
Нарг понял, что пришла его смерть. Он был бесстрашен, этот мальчик, а еще он был юн и мало видел смертей, и оттого бесстрашен был вдвойне. Но сейчас, перед лицом шести жерл, каждое из которых в секунду выплевывало десять пуль, вся его доблесть ничего не значила.  
  
Или почти ничего.  
  
Нарг вынул пистолет, приготовившись умереть с оружием в руках, и по обычаю своего племени предал свой дух в руки Бога Воинов. Но смерть минула его на этот раз. Нет, скорпионогловые заметили его – да он и не скрывался. Но они посчитали его не стоящим ни свинца, ни молнии.  
  
- Просто стой где стоишь, и не вмешивайся в чужие дела, - сказал ему скорпионоголовый в белой броне. Двое других были в черной.  
  
После этого они повернулись и ушли. А еще через какое-то время из-за скал поднялась в небо диковинная птица. Ее крылья, сказал Нарг, не махали – они вертелись, как праща. Птица-вертица…  
  
Милосердие? Нет, милосердие было чуждо скорпионоголовым даже сильней, чем властям Бункер-Сити. Нарга оставили в живых, чтобы он мог рассказать. Они заинтересовались северными землями и начали наводить страх. Для этого им нужны были живые и запуганные.  
  
Вот только Нарг был не из тех, кого страх парализует. Есть люди, на которых он действует как шоры, а есть – те, на которых он действует как шпоры. Это про Нарга.  
  
Гордость его была уязвлена тем, что он ничего не смог сделать, а еще – тем, что он действительно испугался, а еще – тем, что его не сочли противником. Он возненавидел Анклав, еще не зная этого слова. А когда узнал, когда услышал его от неизвестно кого, сидящего за компьютером неизвестно где – то возненавидел и само слово, похожее на лязг затвора.  
  
Но он не давал этой ненависти занимать слишком много места в сердце. Его путь лежал в Бункер 13, его целью был КРЭС, и он не желал отвлекаться.  
  
А в Гекконе меж тем творилось что-то странное. По ночам солдаты нашего «гарнизона» видели тени и слышали голоса. Они боялись выходить наружу. Я тоже думал, что мы переночуем в реакторе – но Нарг повел меня в дом Скиттера и ночью разбудил.  
  
Он не хотел, чтобы его видели солдаты Бункер-Сити, и поэтому мы пошли туда в темноте. Туда – это в старый, заброшенный реактор. В помещения под ним.  
  
Мне было страшно. Лезть ночью, в подземелье, полное каких-то странных далеких отзвуков – это надо быть… надо быть Наргом.  
  
Но он лез, потому что знал, что искал. И нашел то, что думал найти. И то, что не думал найти – тоже нашел.  
  
Когда эти двое вышли нам навстречу, я вскинул обрез, но услышал голос Нарга:  
  
- Не стреляй. Это друзья.  
  
- Избранник здесь, - раздался из темноты знакомый, до боли скрипучий голос. – Мы слышат Избранника. Мы рады.  
  
- Сулик! – вырвалось у меня. – Ты жив, чертяка?  
  
- Живы, да, - сказал Сулик. – Воины Мертвый Города – дурак. Думал, убили нас. Ха! Духи хранят. Духи ведут.  
  
- Я нашел Сулика ночью в куче трупов, - второй голос был тихим, как шелест листьев. – Их всех бросили в один из тех колодцев… Мы ходили по ночам искать живых – но нашли только Сулика.  
  
- Сколько вас здесь? – спросил Нарг.  
  
- Двенадцать гулей и Сулик.  
  
- Он здоров?  
  
- Рана зажила… Она была сквозной, по счастью. Пулю я не смог бы вытащить здесь, в темноте…  
  
Тихое шевеление в темноте – и оно подошло ближе. Я почувствовал запах, кисловатый запах разлагающейся заживо плоти – и пожалел, что ужинал. Как Нарг мог выносить гулей вблизи – я себе не представляю.  
  
Гуль сломал палочку «светляка» - и в мертво-лиловом свете я увидел его лицо. Он был не такой уж и страшный – просто весь покрыт какими-то бородавками.  
  
- Я вернулся за тобой. Я хочу увести тебя в Брокен-Хиллз, - сказал Нарг.  
  
- Нарг… все не так просто.  
  
- Почему?  
  
- Здесь… здесь есть кое-кто, кто хотел бы… поговорить с тобой.  
  
- Гуль?  
  
- Нет.  
  
- Человек?  
  
- Нет. Иди со мной, ты увидишь.  
  
«Он здесь» – раздалось где-то позади меня. – «Избранник здесь. Спаситель здесь».  
  
Богом клянусь, ребята, я не робкого десятка, но тогда почти готов был обмочиться. Ночь, темнота подземелья, этот мерзкий свет фиолетовый, спереди и сзади – гули, неизвестно сколько. И это самый «кое-кто», к которому нас вели.  
  
Хоть я и был вооружен, малыши, а челюсть моя постукивала что твои кастаньеты. Гули шевелились в норах и отнорках, и до меня то и дело долетали обрывки фраз:  
  
«Обновление. Да, гладкокожим тоже можно обновляться. Настал день… Пришел Спаситель…»  
  
Знаете, чем оно оказалось? Здоровенным кротищем, вот чем. Гули почтительно остались в стороне от его пещеры, туда вошли только мы с Наргом и Суликом. И когда мы остановились посередине, ожидая, оно выползло из своего отнорка.  
  
«Ты пришел», - я услышал этот голос у себя в голове. Он не назвал имени, но мы оба поняли, что он говорит с Наргом.  
  
У парня ни один мускул на лице не дрогнул, когда тварь заговорила ним мыслями.  
  
- Мне сказали, что со мной хочет поговорить кое-кто. Если это ты хотел говорить со мной – то какое у тебя ко мне дело?  
  
«Ты послужил мне и моему замыслу», - сказала тварь. – «Я хочу, чтобы ты и дальше служил нам. Я знал, что ты придешь и ждал тебя, Избранник».  
  
- Я не служил тебе, - сказал Нарг. – Потому что не служу тому, кого не знаю. Кто ты?  
  
«Я бог».  
  
- Я уже знал одного крота, который возомнил себя богом. Но он считал себя богом крыс. Не хочешь ли ты стать богом людей?  
  
«Люди, гули, десклавы – все нуждаются в Обновлении. Я дам Обновление».  
  
- О каком Обновлении ты говоришь?  
  
«Технологии предков. Распространение жизни по всей земле. Вверх и вниз, и в стороны. Когда я овладею этими технологиями, я смогу дать каждому то, что ему нужно. В Бункер-Сити много этих технологий. Теперь, когда Бункер-Сити и Геккон объединились, часть моего плана завершена».  
  
- Так это с твоих слов Гордон начитал голодиск? Это по твоей вине была резня? Или ты, мудрец, не знал, что здесь начнут стрелять?  
  
«Это неважно. Бункер-Сити покорится мне, потому что от меня на самом деле зависит работа реактора».  
  
- Ты отдаешь приказы Фестусу и Джереми?  
  
«Да».  
  
- Они сейчас обращены в рабов.  
  
«Это не имеет значения. Они служат Обновлению. Служат жизни. Если ты хочешь облегчить их участь – прими знак жизни и обновления, Анкх. Прими его – и я укажу тебе, где искать КРЭС».  
  
Откуда-то из темноты возник гуль, протянул Наргу оловянный знак на шнурке. Что-то вроде крестика с петелькой.  
  
- Избранник, - тихо сказал он. – Спаси нас. Принеси нам Обновление.  
  
- Я служу Маниту, Богу Воинов, ношу его знак и не могу принимать знаков от других богов, - ответил Нарг.  
  
Я на всякий случай проверил – легко ли выхватывается из кобуры обрез.  
  
«Ты даже не спрашиваешь меня, что ты должен будешь делать».  
  
- Я знаю, чего делать не должен.  
  
«Ты умрешь, если не примешь мой знак. Деревня твоя умрет».  
  
- Угрозы тебе не помогут.  
  
«Я не угрожаю. Я предупреждаю. На тебя указывают знаки судьбы. Ты не можешь уйти отсюда просто так, ты должен стать моим или умереть».  
  
- Я в последний раз говорю тебе – нет.  
  
Вы думаете, эта раскормленная крыса ринулась на него? Черта с два – она ударила иначе. Зря я примерялся к обрезу – оно хлобыстнуло меня мыслью и пронизало болью до самой печенки.  
  
Но Нарг был быстрее мысли и сильнее боли. Я услышал три револьверных выстрела – и мука закончилась так же внезапно, как и началась. Груда мяса передо мной уже не была говорящим кортом. Она была мертвым кротом.  
  
- Ты убил бога! – крикнул гуль и ударил Нарга ножом. Лезвие звякнуло о пластины доспеха, Нарг перехватил руку Гуля и заломил ее, вывернув из сустава.  
  
- Ты умрешь, - простонал гуль, корчась.  
  
В темноте вспыхнуло – кто-то выстрелил из такого же обреза, как у меня. Нарг и я выстрелили в ответ одновременно, на вспышку, и тело гуля шмякнулось оземь.  
  
- Уходите! – крикнул Нарг. – Я не хочу убивать вас!  
  
Мы побежали назад, и, когда вбежали в полосу света, бившего из вентиляционного люка, навстречу нам шагнули трое гулей – один с ножом, другой с копьем, а третий – с одностволкой. Мы отскочили за угол – пули выщербили бетон у самого моего носа.  
  
- Если ты не бросишь оружие – я убью тебя, - сказал Нарг. – Уходи. Я не хочу убивать.  
  
Ответом ему была вторая пуля. Дерьмовая одностволка требовала передергивать затвор всякий раз после выстрела. Нарг выскочил из-за угла, когда выстрел был сделан, и выпустил в гуля очередь из своего десятимиллиметрового. Второй гуль швырнул в него копье – Нарг уклонился, а я застрелил того, кто бросился вперед с ножом. Сулик бросился на копейщика и тот попытался убежать, но дикарь раскроил ему голову. Мы продвинулись вперед еще на полсотни шагов – а за новым поворотом нас встретили остальные. Сулика едва не подстрелили второй раз – я еле успел перехватить его прежде чем он в своем кураже кинулся на их ствол.  
  
- Уходите, - сказал Нарг, не показываясь из темноты. – Я не желаю вашей смерти.  
  
- Ты убил бога, - ответили гули. – Мы должны убить тебя.  
  
Мы выстрелили, не высовываясь из-под прикрытия. Тот, что держал в руках винтовку, завопил и схватился за плечо, уронив оружие. Остальные попятились.  
  
- Кассиди, возьми винтовку, - сказал Нарг.  
  
Их замешательство было временным. У них у всех было только холодное оружие, и Нарг одной очередью срезал почти всю толпу – нам с Суликом осталось только добить двоих раненых, чтобы не мучались.  
  
Уцелел лишь один Ленни.  
  
- Идем, - сказал ему Нарг. – Я вернулся за тобой. Идем в Брокен-Хиллз.  
  
- Откуда в тебе столько жестокости, мальчик? – спросил Ленни.  
  
- Жестокости? – не выдержал я. – Ах ты свинья неблагодарная. Его чуть не убили твои облезлые дружки. Все лишь потому что он отказался надеть цацку их паршивого божка. Он спас твою задницу, а ты называешь его жестоким?  
  
- Оставь, Кассиди, - сказал Нарг. - Он прав, я жесток. А он глуп, если думал, что я буду служить крысе.  
  
- Я хотел помочь тебе, Нарг. Эта тварь действительно знала где Бункер 13. Что тебе стоило принять ее дурацкий знак и выслушать ее?  
  
- Я служу Богу Воинов.  
  
- И, служа ему, ты доделал то, что не доделали головорезы Бункер-Сити.  
  
- Я не просил твоих братьев стрелять в меня. Я просил их уйти. Кричал, что хочу сохранить их жизни.  
  
Плакал он или нет, когда говорил это? Я не видел его лица в темноте, но голос его выдавал. Или я придумал себе все это?  
  
- У них было отнято все. Здоровье, возможность создать семью, дома, свобода… Оставалась одна крохотная надежда, связанная с этой тварью. Ты и эту надежду отнял – зачем им было жить.  
  
- Пустой разговор, Ленни, - голос Нарга стал по-прежнему твердым. – Я покидаю Геккон. Ты идешь со мной или нет?  
  
- Иду, - вздохнул Ленни. – У меня, кажется, нет выбора.  
  
Так я узнал о первом зароке, наложенном на Нарга – не поклоняться чужим богам. Ленни называл это «религиозным фанатизмом» и вспоминал о людях, которые жили черт знает за сколько времени до войны, тогда еще даже пороха не изобрели – так вот эти вот люди ходили в «крестовые походы» куда-то на край света. Ленни говорил, что Нарг такой же, и это было правдой. Сам Нарг не возвращался к этому вопросу. Он никогда не возвращался к вопросу, по которому было сказано все, что могло быть сказано.  
  
Мы добрались до Брокен-Хиллз и там Нарг оказал местному шерифу одну услугу. Обо всем этом я расскажу потом, потому что там есть о чем порассказать, а сейчас только упомяну про подарочек от шерифа. Я не знаю, был ли это его зарок или просто ему было противно это делать – а только Нарг никогда не просил платы за свои услуги. Иногда меня этим доводил до ручки, честно. Если сами предлагали – брал, и не брезговал, но просить – никогда. И шерифу это понравилось так, что он подарил Наргу замечательную вещь: охотничье ружье с оптическим прицелом. А я в этом деле разжился штукой такой же ценной и полезной: моим любимым ружьишком. Еще мы надыбали там на металлический доспех для меня и Сулика – такое же старье, что и у Нарга, но все-таки не кожа, которую любая серьезная пуля пробивает.  
  
И решили мы, что пора идти выручать Суликову сестренку и выписывать Мецгеру пропуск в ад.  
  
Из Геккона мы вышли в конце ноября, а до Дэна добрались под Рождество. Мерзкая пыльная буря настигла нас в дороге, вроде вчерашней, и ветер был пронизывающий, как сейчас помню. Так что даже Дэн, который тогда был мерзким городишком, казался сущим раем.  
  
И в Дэне я встретил Лару и узнал, какой второй зарок наложили на Нарга старшие.  
  
Чувствовал ли он что-нибудь к этой Ларе? Да, было дело. Сообразил я поздно – уже после того как с Ларой переспал.  
  
Мерзкое это чувство – когда понимаешь, что с тобой спали только для того, чтобы позлить и заставить поревновать другого. Если бы я тогда немножко думал головой, я бы на это не купился. А я… не головой я, в общем, думал.  
  
Мы вошли в город поздно вечером, когда погасли почти все огни. Нарг уверенно нашел тот дом к северу от свалки, в котором обосновалась банда Лары.  
  
- Стой!  
  
Шесть стволов разом уставились на нас, в лицо Наргу ударил луч фонарика.  
  
- А, это ты, El Santo, - услышал я женский голос. – Я думала, ты уже не вернешься.  
  
El Santo, Святой – именно она так назвала его первой. Не папаша Райт, как все думают.  
  
- Кто это с тобой? – она выступила вперед, показавшись на свету. – Дикаря я узнала, а это кто?  
  
Была ли она хороша? Ну, рожица у нее была самая обыкновенная, вот только глаза – огромные и желтые. И двигалась она как кошка. Так что красивой она была, хотя видно это было не сразу.  
  
- Я Кассиди из Бункер-Сити, - сказал я.  
  
- По тебе не скажешь, что оттуда.  
  
Я подумал и решил, что это комплимент.  
  
- Что-нибудь изменилось в городе? – спросил Нарг.  
  
- Изменилось? Мецгер сдал меня Тайлеру, гнида. Его холуй стукнул мне, что у Тайлера ночью будет пьянка, а когда мы пришли, Тайлер был готов к встрече. Трое нас тут – это все, кто остался.  
  
- Ты в беде? Ты хочешь попросить меня о помощи?  
  
Пусть мне никогда не пить виски, если в голосе Нарга не было издевки.  
  
- Пошел ты! – вспыхнула Лара.  
  
Мы вошли в дом.  
  
- Я пришел убить Мецгера, - сказал Нарг. – Все равно, попросишь ты меня об этом или нет.  
  
- А Тайлер? – быстро спросила Лара.  
  
Нарг улыбнулся.  
  
- Hijo de la puta, - сплюнула женщина. – Хорошо, Святой. Я в беде и прошу, чтобы ты мне помог.  
  
- Договорились. Сколько людей осталось у Тайлера после драки?  
  
- Пятеро. Еще двое ранены.  
  
Нарг немного подумал.  
  
- Хорошо. Нам сейчас нужно лечь спать, но подняться мы должны до рассвета. Мы войдем в город днем, через южную окраину, по одиночке. Я хочу, чтобы ночью ты или кто-то из твоих встретился со мной возле свалки.  
  
- Ладно, - сказала она. – Вы можете лечь в той комнате, где спали Рик и Ларго. Теперь они спят в другом месте и будут спать до конца дней.  
  
- Хорошо, - сказал Нарг и пошел туда. Я бросил там вещи и направился в сортир, а на обратном пути столкнулся с Ларой во дворе.  
  
- Что с твоим лицом? – она дотронулась до шрамов на моей щеке.  
  
- Обсуждали с одним гекконом, кто должен бегать, а кто лежать: я или он. Пришли к выводу, что все-таки он.  
  
- Понятно. Я хочу тебе предложить лечь в другом месте.  
  
Это «другое место» оказалось ее кроватью.  
  
Не то чтобы я обольщался насчет своей внешности и того, как я действую на женщин. Но ведь смазливая мордашка для них не главное, а Лара была молодой здоровой девицей, симпатичной к тому же, и, верховодя бандой мужиков, она не могла себе позволить спать с кем-то из своих.  
  
- С вами всегда так, - сказала она, когда мы лежали в постели. – Стоит вам кинуть женщине палку, и вы уже воображаете себя хозяевами. Если я пересплю с кем-то из своих, он мне тут же сядет на голову. А ты пришел и ушел.  
  
- Спасибо за откровенность.  
  
- Не за что. Почему ты таскаешься со Святым?  
  
- У меня счеты к Мецгеру.  
  
- Понятно. А я уж испугалась было, что ты такой же придурок, как и он.  
  
- Он мне придурком не показался.  
  
- Да брось, ты понимаешь, о чем я. Он здесь уже в третий раз. Ты знаешь, почему он хочет убить Мецгера?  
  
- Мне, если честно, наплевать, кто и почему хочет убить Мецгера. Главное – убить.  
  
- А, значит, ты нормальный человек. Мецгер когда-то что-то тебе сделал, и ты хочешь отвесить ему свинца. Это понятно. Это правильно. Вот только нашему блаженненькому Мецгер не сделал ничего. Он хочет убить Мецгера, чтобы освободить сестру этого размалеванного долбака с костями в носу.  
  
- А что в этом такого?  
  
- То, что ему самому Мецгер ничего плохого не сделал. А дикарь ему не сделал ничего хорошего. И когда я его спросила, почему он готов убивать из- за этого дикаря, он надулся как мышь на крупу и знаешь что ответил? «Я дал слово».  
  
- Я одного не пойму, почему это так тебя волнует, - я гладил ее груди и думал, выдержит ли мое сердце второй заход или нужно на всякий случай принять лекарство.  
  
- Ты знаешь, - сказал я, - я против такого отношения к своему слову ничего не имею. Даже приветствую. Потому что мне Нарг дал слово отдать Мецгера.  
  
- Он псих. Он верит в какого-то Бога Воинов и в своего Предка, дух которого вроде как на нем. И этот дух взял с него клятву – не оставлять в беде никого, кто просит о помощи.  
  
- Так вот вы о чем говорили. Я и не понял сразу. Но тогда я совсем запутался, красавица: этот его зарок спасет тебе жизнь, ты же должна расцеловать нашего мальчика по такому случаю.  
  
- Сегодня он спасет мне жизнь, - усмехнулась Лара краем рта. – А завтра он убьет меня, потому что помощи потребует кто-то, на кого мне придется наехать. Почему тебе нужно все растолковывать на пальцах? Неужели трудно так понять? Да перестань ты меня лапать, успеешь еще! Лучше послушай. Я не очень-то верю, что Святой сумеет вынести и Мецгера, и Тайлера. Но если у него все-таки получится – в городе останусь одна я. Отберем у Тайлера джет, а у Мецгера рабов. Вот только блаженненький при таком раскладе будет лишним.  
  
Знаете, что самое скверное? Что я должен был после таких слов набить ей задницу и морду, а вместо этого я засадил ей еще раз.  
  
- За что ты его так ненавидишь? – спросил я, когда отдышался.  
  
- Не твое дело.  
  
И тут я все понял. Голос женщины, которая получила отлуп – это ни с чем не спутать.  
  
- Слушай, а тебе не кажется, что убивать парня за то, что он тебе отказал – это немножко через край?  
  
- Идиот! Он не отказал мне. Он хотел взять меня в жены.  
  
Если бы я не лежал – я бы так и упал.  
  
- По ихним понятиям, - продолжала Лара, - священную штуку, которую он ищет, может получить только "чистый мужчина". Девственник, либо женатый. Бедняжечке Святому так меня хотелось, что он предложил мне руку и сердце.  
  
- А тебе был нужен лишь хер, - заключил я. – Ясно. Ты и вправду не на того напала, Лара. Этот мальчик может только все или ничего.  
  
- Хотел, чтобы я пошла с ним, - фыркнула она. – Искала его святую штучку. El Santo. Придурок. Я подумывала попросить моих ребят, чтобы помогли ему с его девственностью.  
  
- Он бы здорово проредил твою банду. - У меня заныло мое пластиковое. - Лара, почему ты такая стерва?  
  
- Таков наш мир, Кассиди. Иначе нельзя. Иначе тебя сожрут с потрохами.  
  
Я встал с постели и натянул штаны.  
  
- Куда ты?  
  
- Спать. Нужно ведь и отдыхать когда-то.  
  
- Спи здесь.  
  
- Очень жаль, Лара, но нет. Я надеюсь, что тебе было так же приятно, как и мне, но спать с тобой я боюсь. Не ровен час еще сожрешь с потрохами.  
  
- Тогда дуй отсюда, - казалось, она ни капли не обиделась.  
  
Я пробрался в комнату к ребятам и лег на расстеленное для меня одеяло. Заснуть долго не мог, лежал и думал, отчего так бывает: обиду человек простить иной раз готов, а попытку сделать добро – нет. Решил – это от того, что когда тебя обижают, то можно все-таки воображать себе, что ты лучше обидчика. Честнее, добрее… А вот когда тебе отвешивают незаслуженное благо, тут ты в полной заднице. Лара спала с каждым, кто ей нравился, заботясь лишь о том, как бы он не сел ей на шею – и ничего худого себе не думала, пока не появился мой дурачок и не предложил ей стать его женой. Вот тут-то она и почувствовала себя прожженой блядью. А еще она почувствовала, что нет у нее над Наргом той бабской власти, на которую она, небось, рассчитывала. Да, пожалуй, сильнее, чем Нарг, ее никто не оскорблял.  
  
И на кого же это я похож, если она приняла меня за ягоду своего поля? Нет, что ряха у меня штрафная, это само собой. Но ведь лицо – еще не все. Значит, я и повадкой был ничуть не лучше ее бандюков. И едва она крутнула передо мной задком – подался с ней как миленький. И все ее мерзости выслушал спокойно. Я и не такое в жизни слышал.  
  
Я подумал, что завтра нужно, пожалуй, предупредить парня – и уснул.  
  
Утром мы рано встали и выбрались из города так же тихо, как и вошли. По широкой дуге, чтобы никто нас не заметил, обошли окрестности и ступили на южную дорогу. По пути Нарг объяснил свой план.  
  
Мы должны войти в город по отдельности. Сначала я, потом Нарг и Сулик. Они направляются к Мецгеру, а я к этому времени уже должен успеть побеседовать с Тайлером.  
  
Тайлера я нашел там, где сказал мне Нарг – у старой церкви. Двери ее были заперты на засов, у входа курили два лба в металлической броне.  
  
- Привет, - сказал я. – Мне нужен Тайлер.  
  
- Зачем? – спросил один из них.  
  
- Хочу кое-что ему продать.  
  
- Он не покупает.  
  
- Это информация о том, кто заплатил за его голову.  
  
Детина потушил свой «бычок» и открыл мне дверь в церковь.  
  
Тайлер сидел, задрав ноги на полуразрушенный алтарь.  
  
- Этот тип приперся из пустоши, Тайлер. Говорит, кто-то заплатил за твою голову.  
  
- Выкладывай, - сказал Тайлер.  
  
- Сначала скажи, сколько ты мне заплатишь.  
  
- Если ты принес не фуфло – уйдешь отсюда живым.  
  
- Иди к чертовой матери, - я повернулся к выходу.  
  
В лоб мне уперся ствол десятимиллиметрового, а мой обрез уперся в брюхо того, кто этот десятимиллиметровый держал.  
  
- Что, сынок? – спросил я. – Поиграем в игру «У кого лучше рефлексы»?  
  
Он дернул ртом и убрал свою пушку. Я тоже опустил свою.  
  
- Сто баксов, - сказал Тайлер. – Если твоя информация не дерьмо.  
  
- Побереги деньги, купи себе мороженое, - ответил я. – Просто хотелось посмотреть, что ты за человек, Тайлер. И, как я погляжу, ты просто мелкий жлоб. Не зря Лара с Мецгером хотят вышибить тебя из бизнеса в Дэне.  
  
- Лара с Мецгером? – он засмеялся, вздернув верхнюю губу, как ишак. – Ты ври, да не завирайся. Мецгер сдал Лару мне. Неделю назад.  
  
- Угу, сначала ее тебе, потом тебя – ей. Чтоб вы оба не вошли в силу и не потеснили его. Пока вы грызете друг друга, ему спокойно на его месте. А всего спокойней ему будет, когда Святой принесет ему твою голову.  
  
- Святой? Он что, в городе?  
  
- Я обогнал его на полчаса пути. Если ты сейчас осторожненько высунешь нос на улицу, сможешь пронаблюдать его вход. И я спорю с тобой на те самые сто баксов, что он сразу же подастся к Мецгеру.  
  
- Святой не ведет дел с Мецгером. Он придурок.  
  
- Но он придурок с оружием. И для придурка он на удивление хорошо стреляет. А еще он влюблен в Лару и боится, как бы она не пострадала от тебя.  
  
Тайлер слегка стушевался. Было видно, что слухи о Нарге и Ларе до него каким-то боком дошли.  
  
- Твоя банда останется без головы, и потеряет много крови, как и Ларина. Правда, Ларе угрожает меньшая опасность, потому что у нее славная такая тугая попка, - вот тут я чуть не прокололся, но Тайлер был уже на взводе и внимания на это не обратил. – Ты думаешь выдержать с ней конкуренцию по этой части?  
  
- Кто тебе все это рассказал? – проворчал он.  
  
- Мы со Святым, так уж получилось, коротали время в Маламут-Салуне в Реддинге. У этих дикарей башка слабовата по части выпивки, так что Святой поплыл и выболтал мне гораздо больше, чем собирался рассказать.  
  
- Рон! – Тайлер показал пальцем на парня, который тыкал в меня своей машинкой. – Пойди на окраину, проследи, придет ли в город El Santo и куда пойдет.  
  
В напряженном ожидании прошло что-то около получаса. Рон, слегка запыхавшись, вбежал и доложил: да, оба дикаря вошли в город с южной окраины и прямиком направились к Мецгеру, а от него – даже не скрываясь – к Ларе.  
  
- Совсем обнаглел, - проворчал Тайлер. Потом два раза вздохнул тяжело, как бык, и сказал:  
  
- И вообще это ничего не доказывает. Святой – полоумный, мало ли где он бродит.  
  
- Все просто, - сказал я. – Посмотри мне в глаза, парень. Честного человека всегда видно по глазам, и брехуна тоже. Смотри, мои глаза не бегают, не мечутся из стороны в сторону, потому что я говорю правду. А потом вызови Мецгера на пару слов и посмотри в глаза ему. Спроси его, не задумал ли он чего худого с Ларой. Спроси, зачем к нему приходил El Santo. Если Мецгер человек честный, его глаза скажут тебе об этом.  
  
- Ну, а твой какой во всем этом интерес? – набычился Тайлер. – Что-то не похож ты на доброго самаритянина.  
  
- Мой интерес – Мецгер. У меня есть причины желать ему всего плохого, и это – хороший случай вставить ему шпилю в зад.  
  
- За мой счет?  
  
- Разве я навязываюсь к тебе, парень? Нет, я просто прохожу через Дэн по своим делам. Ты не хочешь связываться с Мецгером? – хорошо, я не настаиваю. Сиди и жди, пока жареный петух не клюнет тебя в жопу.  
  
Я пошел к выходу.  
  
- Если я понадоблюсь, - бросил напоследок, - То я остановлюсь на постой у Бекки.  
  
Остаток дня я провел именно там. Бекки мне понравилась, а я ей. Ее самогонку я оценил как профессионал и как потребитель. А еще я задал несколько вопросов о Нарге и выяснил кое-что о двух его предыдущих появлениях в Дэне.  
  
Конечно, Бекки запомнила его - трудно не запомнить человека, который всех встречных расспрашивает про КРЭС. А еще он уплатил за одного старого должника Бекки. Поле этого он ушел в Реддинг – зарабатывать на выкуп Вика.  
  
Город в то время был поделен между тремя бандами: Ларой, Мецгером и Тайлером. Мецгер торговал рабами, Тайлер – джетом, Лара «брала под охрану» тех, кто пытался зарабатывать честно. Однако все три банды разрослись настолько, что их дело перестало их кормить. Назревал передел владений. У каждой банды были осведомители в другой части города. У Тайлера таким осведомителем был Флик, торговец оружием и краденым барахлом. Еще у Флика был свой маленький рэкет – детишки-щипачи, маленькие карманники. А еще у него было мерзкое пристрастие к этим детишкам.  
  
Флик здорово доставал лару, потому что его сопляки шныряли по всему городу и Тайлер знал обо всем, что у Лары происходит. А наложить на него руки в открытую Лара тоже не могла, потому что это значило бы объявить войну.  
  
И тут из Реддинга вернулся Нарг, выкупать Вика. Поначалу Лара попыталась купить у него голову Флика, но он наотрез отказался. И тогда она угрозами или посулами заставила одного из мальчиков рассказать Наргу, чем Флик занимается с ними по ночам. И попросить Нарга о помощи…  
  
Так Святой оказался пойман в собственный зарок, точно в сеть. Ребекка-то не знала, в чем тут дело, знала только, что Нарг ворвался ночью в хату Флика, поймал его на горячем и отстрелил сначала яйца, а потом голову. И после этого подходил к Ларе осторожно, как к гремучей змее. Ведь он ничего ей об этом не говорил. Она это вычислила, хитрая бестия. И обратила к своей пользе.  
  
Вечером, как стемнело, я пошел к Наргу, на свалку, где жил и держал свой немудрящий бизнес Смитти, механик. У него там было целое кладбище автомобилей, бескрайнее поле, заваленное ржавым железом, и среди всего этого барахла мы с Наргом могли встретиться совершенно спокойно. Я рассказал ему о своих делах, он мне – о своих.  
  
У него тоже все прошло как по маслу, Мецгер купился так же верно, как и Тайлер. Каверзник и подлец всегда верит, если ему рассказать о правдоподобной каверзе и подлости. Нарг наплел Мецгеру, что Лара и Тайлер хотят объединиться и выпереть его из Дэна. Указал на меня как на любовника Лары и посредника мжду ней и тайлером, посоветовал послать кого-нибудь посмотреть – не потащится ли от Тайлера в бар к Бекки, а оттуда – в западную часть города лысый мужик со шрамами на лице… Соглядатай Мецгера, естественно, увидел меня. И тогда Нарг сказал, что все решит личная встреча между Мецгером и Тайлером – пусть-де Мецгер спросит у Тайлера о его делах с Ларой да при этом попристальнее посмотрит ему в глаза…  
  
Когда совсем стемнело, приперлись Лара и ее гвардия.  
  
- Ну? – спросила она.  
  
- Завтра Мецгер встречается с Тайлером, - сказал Нарг. Я буду с Суликом в «Дыре», Кассиди – в баре у Бекки. Я хочу, чтобы ты послала кого-то из этих детишек, которые теперь тебе платят дань, разведать, когда и где это будет. При мне Мецгер с посланником Тайлера ни до чего не договорились. Я хочу также, чтобы вы ждали меня неподалеку от этого места, спрятавшись, при оружии. И я хочу, чтобы вы знали: если кто-нибудь из вас выдаст себя – всем вам конец.  
  
Богом клянусь, они сразу же послушали его. Я и заметить этого не успел – а в моем мальчике проснулся вождь.  
  
И Лара тоже почувствовала это. Почувствовала, что теряет власть. Но она ничего не могла поделать, потому что иначе потеряла бы жизнь.  
  
Они ушли, а мы с Наргом и Суликом остались на пустыре, и Нарг пропел тихонечко:  
  
I know that the spades are swords of a soldier  
  
I know that the clubs are weapons of war  
  
I know that diamonds mean money for this art  
  
But that's not the shape of my heart  
  
- Извини, - сказал я. – Я не знал, что у вас с ней что-то было.  
  
- Не было ничего, - Нарг прикрыл глаза и покачал головой. – Не за что тебе извиняться.  
  
Мне пришла на ум одна мысль, которая показалась хорошим утешением, и я ляпнул:  
  
- Она хотела сделать тебе больно. Чтобы ты ревновал. Значит, все-таки она тебя любит.  
  
- Это не имеет значения, - сказал он.  
  
Ночью ко мне пришел мальчишка, посланный Ларой.  
  
- Тайлер и Мецгер договорились встретиться на кладбище с рассветом. У каждого будет по пять стрелков.  
  
Я дал пацану монету и начал одеваться.  
  
Кладбище лежит ровно посередке между владениями Мецгера и Тайлера. Конечно, оба выбрали это место, чтобы на случай начала стрельбы у обоих были равные шансы дождаться подкрепления. А еще потому что спрятаться заранее там негде, но опять же в случае тарарама можно быстренько попрыгать за могильные камни и удобно там залечь.  
  
Неподалеку от кладбища есть чахлая роща, там и устроились мы с Суликом и маленькой армией Лары. Было темно и холодно, рассвет медлил, словно солнышко озябло и не спешило выбираться из-под одеяла. Такая стояла стынь, что из наших ртов вырывался парок.  
  
Бесшумной тенью возник Нарг.  
  
- Будьте готовы, - сказал он. – Я подыскал себе хорошую позицию, но не дожидайтесь меня, когда начнется. И не нападайте раньше, чем станет ясно, кто кого. Мецгера постарайтесь взять живым.  
  
- Если будет пальба, и к тем и к другим побегут на помощь их люди, - сказала Лара. – Ты об этом подумал?  
  
- Да. А вам об этом думать не нужно. Ждите и не выдавайте себя. Мецгера – живым.  
  
Мы мерзли и ждали. Сулик вполголоса разговаривал со своими духами. Насколько я понимаю язык племен, он просил их передать сестре, чтоб она подождала совсем немного – скоро, скоро она будет свободна.  
  
Наконец рассвело и почти одновременно зашевелились и штаб-квартира Рабовладельческой Гильдии, и старая церковь. Шестеро с одной стороны и шестеро другой шли по улицам, образующим прямой угол, и мы видели обе команды.  
  
Они встали друг напротив друга на центральной аллее кладбища. До нас не долетали слова разговора, но по позам я понял, что напряжение между Мецгером и Тайлером вот-вот готово перейти в драку. Оба дышали паром, клубы из их ртов вылетали густые и резкие, и казалось – это ругань застывает в воздухе дымкой и растворяется от энергичных движений рук.  
  
Кто из стрелков не выдержал и пальнул первым, я так и не понял, но это был стрелок Тайлера: один из Мецгеровских ребят схватился за грудь и упал. Дальше началось месиво: все палили друг в друга. Двое или трое упали сразу, остальные разбежались и залегли за могилами.  
  
Мецгер был пока жив, и я молился, чтобы он дожил до конца драки. Он мой, Господи, - просил я. Он должен достаться мне, если в мире есть что-то, похожее на справедливость.  
  
И Бог меня услышал. Когда стрельба кончилась, из-за могил поднялись двое, и это были Мецгер и один из его быков.  
  
Я облизнул губы и прицелился. А потом опустил винтовку – от церкви бежали последние двое тайлеровских стрелков, и куча бойцов Мецгера мчалась по улице к кладбищу.  
  
Мецгер посмотрел на противников, но, видимо, недостаточно уверенно чувствовал себя для продолжения драки – он плюнул на тело Тайлера и пошел прочь, предоставляя своим быкам завершить работу.  
  
Тут снова щелкнул одинокий выстрел. Можно было не гадать, чей – только одна винтовка в этих краях могла сделать прицельный выстрел на таком далеком расстоянии, и принадлежала она Наргу.  
  
Последний из уцелевших бойцов Мецгера упал. Потом упал первый из тех, кто спешил Мецгеру на помощь. Тут они сообразили, что по ним сажают с колокольни церкви, но было уже поздно. Лара скомандовала: «Огонь!» – и мы вдарили.  
  
Я не помню, как прошел тот бой. Я был маленько не в себе, и мало чем отличался от Сулика с его боевым куражом. Единственное, что меня волновало – это спина улепетывающего Мецгера, а все остальные его долбаки были только досадным препятствием между мной и им. Раза два в меня попали, но броня, которой мы разжились в Брокен-Хиллз, была надежной. Я отделался синяками.  
  
Нарг долго накручивал Сулика накануне, чтобы он не вступал в бой, а сразу бежал к загону для рабов и валил тех, кто его стережет. Так что Сулик опередил меня и перехватил Мецгера. Своим жутким молотом он саданул работорговца в грудь, свалил его с ног и прыгнул сверху. Придавив гада рукоятью молота, он рычал:  
  
- Где подевал моя сестра? Dоnde estа mi hermana? Responde, hijoputa!  
  
- Ты убьешь его, Сулик, - проговорил я, наводя на лежащего Мецгера винтовку. – А это мой пряник. Ты и так знаешь, где твоя сестра. Открывай загон.  
  
- Мы убьем нет, - оскалился Сулик. – Нарг приказал не убивать. Дать Кассиди. Дать для Нарга разговор. Мы убьют этот maricon нет, не бойся.  
  
Он дал Мецгеру по чавке, слез с него и побежал открывать загон.  
  
- Дай я свяжу его, - сказала Лара. – Святой хотел о чем-то с ним переговорить. Потом он весь твой.  
  
- Ах ты сука, - простонал Мецгер, и Лара отвесила ему ногой по почкам.  
  
- Не надо было сдавать меня Тайлеру, - сказала она.  
  
Ребята Лары связали Мецгера и потащили его в штаб Гильдии. Я огляделся.  
  
Дэн спрятался за наглухо закрытые ставни и притих. Лара улыбнулась мне и пошла обирать трупы. С того конца улицы, где вставало ленивое зимнее солнце, приближался Нарг – винтовка в руке, одеяло, наброшенное поверх доспехов, развевается… Поневоле я им залюбовался и Лара тоже.  
  
- Ну что, Святой, - спросила она, - чего ты захочешь от меня за свое благодеяние?  
  
- Ты знаешь, - он пожал плечами.  
  
- Ты чокнутый. Позавчера я переспала с твоим дружком, - она кивнула на меня.  
  
- Тогда мы попрощаемся сегодня, - сказал он. – Если ты не…  
  
Выстрел прервал его. Выстрел и женский вопль.  
  
…В загоне оставался один работорговец – трус и дурак, раз не кинулся на выручку к товарищам и не попробовал унести ноги. Я не знаю, каким местом он думал и на что рассчитывал. Может быть, думал проскочить незамеченным, пока Сулик обнимался со своей сестрой возле загона. Но Сулик заметил его. Кинулся со своим молотком - а работорговец с перепугу выстрелил…  
  
Блин. А может, все было не совсем так. Или совсем не так. Ведь ни работороговец, ни Сулик не могли уже потом рассказать, что там произошло, а язык племен я понимаю с пятого на десятое. В любом случае бедняга Сулик погиб глупо. Но он погиб счастливым, дойдя до конца своего пути. И когда его сестра, Энрика, поджигала его погребальный костер – он улыбался.  
  
Нарг устроил Мецгеру короткий допрос.  
  
- Что такое Анклав?  
  
- Пошел ты, - сказал Мецгер. Он понимал, что резона отвечать ему нет – никто не собирался оставлять его в живых.  
  
Нарг выстрелил ему в ногу и после того как он закончил вопить, спросил снова:  
  
- Что такое Анклав?  
  
- Анклав – это сила, щенок, - простонал Мецгер. – Это такая сила, что сомнет тебя, не заметив. Чего я тебе, падла, и желаю.  
  
- Кто они? Где они?  
  
- Где-то на Западе. Больше ничего не знаю, хоть ты меня порви на части.  
  
По лицу Нарга я понял, что он думает над этим предложением.  
  
- Откуда ты знаешь об Анклаве?  
  
- От Вортиса… Работорговец в Новой Калифорнии, он продавал им товар… Поступил… заказ… Рабы с севера, непременно из племен… Я… выполнял…  
  
- Зачем им рабы неперменно из северных племен?  
  
- Хрен… знает…  
  
- Те передачи, которые ты хотел ловить. Ты их поймал?  
  
- Хитрый щенок… - Мецгер оскалился. – Запомнил, да? Не поймал.  
  
- Ты искал связь с Анклавом – чтобы не торговать через Вортиса? Или еще зачем-то?  
  
- Ты что, не понял, дикарь? Анклав – сила. За ним будущее. Кто встал на его сторону – тот на коне, кто не успел – тот в говне. Новый порядок во всем мире. Об одном жалею: что не увижу, как они тебя сомнут.  
  
- Не увидишь, - Нарг отступил. – Он твой, Кассиди.  
  
- Ты помнишь меня? – я поднял винтовку. – Ты хотя бы помнишь меня, сволочь?  
  
- Стану я помнить все быдло, которое поленился добить, - Мецгер сплюнул мне под ноги. – Стреляй, гад.  
  
Я снова взбесился. Я не застрелил его – забил прикладом насмерть. Словно семьдесят семь бесов проснулись у меня в душе – так я бил.  
  
Он был редкостной мразью, каждый кусок его хлеба был посолен чужими слезами, потом и кровью – почему же я не чувствовал облегчения от мести, которую он заслужил и на которую я имел право? Не знаю. Вот только когда я вышел на крыльцо штаба гильдии, руки у меня тряслись и я спалил половину сигареты, пока прикурил.  
  
Мецгера, Тайлера и их братию мы зарыли в одной могиле за городом. Тело Сулика сожгли, как я уже говорил, его сородичи. Я думал ночью – что же будет дальше? И тут пришла Лара.  
  
- Останься со мной, - сказала она. – Дэн буде нашим.  
  
- Опять я – «запасной вариант»? Нарг снова дал тебе отлуп?  
  
- А ты что, гордый? – усмехнулась она. – И откуда же у тебя такая гордость? Что ты такое? Я знаю, ты хотел отомстить Мецгеру. Ты отомстил. Вышиб ему мозги. И что теперь? Пойдешь вместе с блаженненьким искать его КРЭС? Какое тебе вообще дело до него и его дикарей? Посмотри на кострище там, у церкви. Вот, как закончил один его попутчик. Вот, как закончишь и ты, если пойдешь с ним.  
  
- Что-то мне подсказывает, Лара, что если я останусь с тобой – закончу как Мецгер. Извини, неохота.  
  
Она дернула ртом.  
  
- Как хочешь.  
  
Повернулась, чтобы уходить, но в дверях снова задержалась.  
  
- Кассиди, почему он такой псих? Город готов носить его на руках. Если бы он остался здесь, жил бы тут графом. Почему черти снова несут его в дорогу?  
  
- Потому что он не поместится в этом городе, - сказал я, и сам удивился своим словам. – Он больше Дэна, Лара. Он и тебя хотел сделать больше. Жалко мне, что ты этого не поняла.  
  
- Когда-нибудь ты вернешься, если не своротишь себе шею, - сказала она напоследок. И оказалась права, только сама об этом не узнала. Погибла во время нашествия флотеров следующей весной. Да, она защищала город как свой удел, потому что не бросила «охранный» бизнес и пыталась продавать джет. Но все-таки она защищала город.  
  
Смитти починил машину. «Хайвеймен – ничто не остановит его!» Это был наш девиз, хотя написали его на лобовом стекле лет за сто до нашего рождения.  
  
- Значит, теперь перед вами – дорога прямая и скорая, - сказала, прощаясь, Лара. – Пока, Святой.  
  
- Лара, - сказал Нарг. – Ты знаешь, что я должен буду делать, если человек в беде попросит меня о помощи. Так вот, знай, что я вернусь. И знай, что если кто-то будет в беде из-за тебя и попросит меня о помощи – я помогу ему. Не думай, что сможешь стать наследницей Мецгера.  
  
- Найди то, что ищешь, блаженный, - Лара улыбнулась. – Пусть твой бог поможет тебе, если он есть. Когда ты скроешься в своей деревеньке – всему миру станет легче.  
  
Что он нашел в этой ведьме – до сих пор не понимаю. Но это была единственная женщина, с которой у Избранника могло что-то быть во время его странствий. Любила она его? Не знаю…  
  
And if I told you that I loved you  
  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong  
  
I'm not a man of too many faces  
  
The mask I wear is one  
  
Those who speak know nothing  
  
And find out to their cost  
  
Like those who curse their luck in too many places  
  
And those who fear are lost  
  
Расходитесь по домам, ребятки. Спать пора. 


End file.
